


Pack Life: Stud Muffin

by Original_Cypher



Series: Pack Life [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen, mentions of others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_Cypher/pseuds/Original_Cypher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I'm impressed, Stilinski. You managed to make some friends.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Life: Stud Muffin

“...Oh, hey. Is Lindsey with you?... Can you ask her if the guys are coming tonight? She would know, as Marc is, you know, _whipped_.” Stiles gives an apologetic smile and switches from holding the phone with his shoulder back to his hand. “Awesome. I'll see you guys then. ...Uh huh. ... Bye Cora.” He hangs up. “Sorry about that. It's Spring Break party planning mode. Allison and Lydia decided I should do the grunt work.”

“I'm impressed, Stilinski. You managed to make some friends.”

“Says the guy having coffee with me, letting me steal half his muffin, _Whittemore_.” He picks up a new crumb to demonstrate.

“It's stale.”

Stiles moans around the banana flavored goodness. Which is not stale at all.

Jackson glares. “ _Fine_ ,” he spits out. “Point.” Stiles beams at him. “Screw you.”

Stiles pats his elbow. “We can do the heartfelt bro-hug another time, Jax. We'll work up to it.”

“Fuck my life.”

Stiles gobbles what's left of the pastry. Jackson is very aware that he  _lets_ him do so.

“Fuck it so hard.”


End file.
